Muhammad al-Ansi
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 29 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Muhammad Ahmad Abdallah Al Ansi is a citizen of Yemen currently held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 29. American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1975, in Sanaa, Yemen. As of November 2, 2010, Muhammad Ahmad Abdallah al Ansi has been held at Guantanamo for eight years 10 months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Ansi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Muhammad Ahmad Abdallah Al Ansi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 17-18 Shortly after his Tribunal procedures were explained to him Al Ansi expressed concern over how long the Tribunal would last, and asked to leave. The Tribunal reconvened after he had been removed long enough for the Tribunal's President to review Al Ansi's election form, which recorded that he had originally wanted to attend his Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Al Ansi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Muhammad Ahmad Abdallah Al Ansi's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 22 Opening dialogue Al Ansi requested a copy of the proceedings of his Tribunal. He told his Board that he had requested it five days prior to his Board. He told his Board that other detainees had been given copies of their Tribunals. Al Ansi's Board went into closed session to consider his request. When they reconvened in open session Al Ansi was told that he would not get access to his Tribunal record because it was classified. The following factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Writ of Habeas Corpus Al Ansi had a writ of habeas corpus, Civil Action No. 08-cv-1923, filed on his behalf. The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror On 12 June 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Al-Ansi's petition was filed after the Supreme Court's ruling in Boumediene v. Bush. In late December 2008 the United States Department of Justice proposed amalgamating fifteen separate petitions, including Al-Ansi's, because they claimed those captives were all captured in Tora Bora. On December 30, 2008 United States Department of Justice official Daniel M. Barish informed the court that the DoJ had filed "factual returns" in seven habeas cases, including Al-Ansi's. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part One: The “Dirty Thirty” Andy Worthington Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Sana'a Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1975 births